The present invention relates to a magnetostatic-wave chip and a device therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetostatic-wave chip used as an element in various devices such as filters, delay lines, resonators, oscillators and the like working in the frequency range of 0.8 to several tens of GHz or so-called semi-microwave to microwave range.
It is known in the prior art that several rare earth-iron-based garnets such as those having a chemical composition of the formulas Y.sub.3 Fe.sub.5 O.sub.12, (Bi, Y, Fe).sub.8 O.sub.12 and the like are used as the magnetostatic-wave material of the chip element in various devices such as filters, delay lines, resonators, oscillators and the like working in the frequency range of 0.8 to several tens of GHz or so-called semi-microwave to microwave range.
These known magnetostatic-wave materials, however, have a limitation in the electric power treatable therein because the high-frequency magnetization of the material inherently levels off as the high-frequency magnetic field added thereto exceeds a certain value. In a magnetostatic-wave filter used in the communication between mobile bodies constructed with such a magnetostatic-wave chip, for example, the chip size is sometimes too large for an input power of 0 dBm or larger when the increment in the insertion loss at a frequency of 0.8 GHz or higher is 3 dB as the input power is increased.